


The Morning After

by acedott



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Time, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3 finale! Eleanor is stressed about Chidi and her new role in the Good Place, so Tahani came to comfort her. One thing led to another...





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute oneshot about gals being pals! Eleanor is a Bicon™️ and we deserve some Eleanor/Tahani content. I do like her and Chidi, but she's got two hands!

“Eleanor, I simply must apologize for last night.” Tahani swept into the room dramatically, wringing her hands.

Bewildered, Eleanor let her in. “Apologize for what, being a-forking-mazing in the sheets?”

“Well, as pleased as I am that last night was satisfactory, I still feel I must apologize for taking advantage of your vulnerability.” Tahani took Eleanor’s hands and looked her in the eye. “I know how much it pains you to be unable to be with Chidi. I came to you in your moment of crisis, masquerading as a friendly shoulder to cry on, and instead used you to satisfy my own curiosity. Oh, Eleanor, can you ever forgive me?”

Eleanor guided her over to the couch so they could sit. “Seeing as you ‘satisfying your curiosity’ gave me seven consecutive orgasms after listening to me cry about Chidi and my emotions, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She put her feet up on the table, feigning nonchalance. “Besides, I’ve been attracted to you ever since we met.”

Tahani’s eyes widened. “You have? But you never said a word!”

“I offered to let you stay with me when you first came to Australia, and I hoped something would happen organically that way. But then you didn’t seem into in, so I panicked and dropped it. I figured even if you were into women, you would only date classy, famous, crazy-rich people like you. Or at least famous adjacent people, like Larry Hemsworth.”

“To be perfectly frank, I was also unaware I was ‘into women’, as you put it.”

“Wait, what?” Eleanor sat up and leaned in. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you were amazing at this too on the first try.”

“I went to an all-girl finishing school, Eleanor, so of course we dabbled. Particularly during final examinations when tensions were high, we would help ease each other’s tensions, as it were. But none of us were interested in pursuing romance with each other, it was merely a form of bonding and comfort.”

“No strings attached sex with a bunch of hot rich girls? I would have forking loved finishing school.”

Tahani laughed, then sobered seeing Eleanor’s expression. “Oh, you were serious? No, Eleanor, the Hertfordshire School for Expressionless Girls was a brutal institution. I thrived, of course, but many of the other girls were driven to insanity due to the rigorous curriculum. Even Kate Middleton came to me for advice. And after all my help, poor Kate still barely scraped by. Even I struggled! There was one particular strict instructor of society conversation who gave me a final marking of,” she lowered her eyes to the floor, embarrassed. “Above pleasant.”

“And that’s...bad?”

“Dreadful! I received marks of ‘beyond scintillating’ in all other subjects! Kamilah lorded it over my head for years.” Tahani schoffed. “She received similar marks in hostess courses, so she’s one to talk! Not that it’s a competition, of course. We’ve made our peace. I was the one to extend the olive branch, you remember.”

“Yeah, man, I was there. But back to finishing school experimentation - which is definitely now a sexy fantasy I have, so thank you so much for that - you were never romantically interested in any of the other girls there? Or any other girls ever?”

“Well...I mean...That is to say…” Tahani sighed. “Oh, I don’t know. Everything we have been through has changed everything I knew about myself, but I thought we were past it. We know ourselves so thoroughly that now we are here to help the rest of humanity. I knew we would of course have problems, like that celebrity gossip snake that Sean sent to us to reform, but I thought that would be it. I certainly never foresaw,” Tahani gestured vaguely, “this!”

“Yeah, I get it. I thought I had finally found a healthy, stable relationship for once. And then, BAM! I need to wipe my boyfriend’s memory so he doesn’t remember his ex-girlfriend so he doesn’t have to lie to her, which also means he won’t remember our entire relationship. And I did so many nice things! And we had sex just outside literal heaven, which he won’t remember either!”

They sat in silence for a moment, reflecting on everything. 

“I mean, I guess technically he and I are broken up.” Eleanor sniffed. “Sorry, haven’t said it out loud yet. Wow, that makes it so real.”

“It’s not as if he could expect you to wait while pretending to run this neighborhood and make him fall in love with you all over again,” Tahani offered hesitantly.

“True. And he probably won’t make a move for a long time since he agonizes over every decision, the forking nerd.”

“And,” Tahani paused. “I would very much appreciate help exploring this new part of myself, or rather, undiscovered part of myself. Particularly from someone who has experience with women as well.”

Eleanor winked. “Even more now, thanks to you, babe.”

“Oh...well...you’re welcome, I suppose. Babe.”

 

Eleanor took Tahani’s hand in hers. “Look, if we do this, it will one hundred percent be complicated. I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to ‘discover’ with someone else. I’m still in love with Chidi, you aren’t sure you’re into women. I’d be your sexy new experiment, you’d be my gorgeous new rebound.” She huffed. “Man, this is a mess.”

“Yes, we are both in quite a pickle, aren’t we,” Tahani said thoughtfully. “Still, it’s not as though the rest of our situation is a walk in the proverbial park.”

“This whole thing is batshirt crazy.”

“So, Eleanor. Would you like to get some frozen yogurt together?”

Eleanor smiled. “I’d love to, hot stuff.”


End file.
